


My Human

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Mates, Yaoi, for-my-hubby, full-moon, heat - Freeform, human-josh, josica, male-version-of-me, male-x-male, werewolf-me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Eric is a werewolf and it's a full moon tonight. But for him, it's a night of heat and trying NOT to jump his boyfriend, Josh. But fate has another story for them





	My Human

**Author's Note:**

> This onehsot is inspired of the YouTube video, Dirty Paws

Eric: *laying on the couch, trying to sleep but his stomach hurts so bad* belly rub

Josh: *was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner before walking to the living room and sits on the couch* you look like shit

Eric: *gets up and lays back down so his head is on Josh's lap* I feel like shit

Josh: *pets him* maybe it's the moon?

Eric: *shakes his head no* is it time? *looks up at him with sad puppy eyes*

Josh: *looks for his phone* yeah 8:15

Eric: *sighs, getting up*

Josh: *gets up as well but pulls him close. Kissing him* I'm sorry about this morning Eric

Eric: *smiles lightly before his eyes turns green and he snarls a bit*

Josh: come on now

Eric: *nods, holding his hand as they go down to the basement. A collar chain goes around his neck, his wrists in shackles as well as his feet*

Josh: you okay?

Eric: never better

Josh: *kisses him again* see you in the morning love

Eric: *sighs* yeah see ya

Josh: *gets up and heads upstairs*

Eric: hello darkness my only friend

*12:23*

Eric: *howling out in pain and in need as he struggles to get free from the chains. His tail lashing around as he growls. Tugging at the chains as hard as he can as his eyes shine in dark green. Heavily panting and slightly going crazy just before the wall caved down. Releasing him. Tearing upstairs, bursting down the door, and goes upstairs. Following the scent of his mate into their room as the chains quietly rattles across the floor. Lightly growling as he's pleased and goes into the room. Gets up on his legs and saddles Josh. His cock pressed against his pants as he lightly whimpers. Grinding against him*

Josh: *groans in his sleep* Eric~

Eric: *purrs, nuzzling his neck before licking his cheek*

Josh: *his eyes widens* JESUS FUCKING CHRIST *slightly panic as he somewhat sits up* Eric? What the fuck is wrong with you

Eric: *whimpers, grinding against him again as the chains cling to each other*

Josh: *his heart hammers in his chest but looks at him in confusion* what? Can't this wait until morning? And you're out of those *reaches over to the nightstand next to the bed where a key lays. He grabs it and starts unlocking the shackles and collar* gonna cost me more money to get a new set and fix the wall...probably

Eric: *snarls at him, shoving his body to the bed and hungrily kisses him*

Josh: *moans, groping his ass* guess not

Eric: *purrs* mate~ *his voice deep*

Josh: *raises a brow before his face falls* oohhhh

Eric: ....mate?

Josh: *flips them over, kissing him deeply while taking off his pants*

Eric: *sits up and tears off their shirts as he sucks on his neck. Stroking his cock*

Josh: *shudders* fuck~

Eric: *smirks, flipping them over again and goes down onto his knees and shreds his pants before scraping his teeth along his length*

Josh: *his breath hitches as he arches his back* damn it Eric~

Eric: *sucks on the tip before taking as much of him into his mouth*

Josh: *bites into his lip as he moans out loudly. His hand tangled in Eric's hair* fuck~!

Eric: *moans, drool going down the corner of his mouth as he bobs his head*

Josh: ahhh~ *cumming into his mouth. His head tilted back as he pants heavily*

Eric: *pulls off of him, swallowing it*

Josh: *pulls him onto his lap and kisses him*

Eric: *wiggles in his grip*

Josh: I know I know *rolling his eyes slightly*

Eric: *shoves him down once again and lines his cock at his entrance before taking all of him* ahhh~

Josh: shit~ *grips his hips and slams into him*

Eric: JOSH~!! *arching his back*

Josh: *his breath caught in his throat as he thrusts a few times into him* ride me

Eric: *shudders and starts lifting off of him so just the tip is in before slamming down onto him. Crying out in pleasure*

Josh: *kisses him, squeezing his ass while thrusting into him as Eric goes down on him*

Eric: f-fuck me~

Josh: *smirks* really?

Eric: Josh please I need you to fuck me

Josh: don't need to tell me twice *rolls them over, brings his legs over his shoulders, and pounds into him*

Eric: AHHH~ JOSH~ *claws his arms and his shoulders*

Josh: *hisses in pain* relax with the nails

Eric: you love it Daddy~

Josh: *smirks* not as much as I love hearing you scream out my name

Eric: *his breath hitches as his eyes are blown with lust* make me a whore Daddy

Josh: I was planning on it

*the bed bashes against the wall as the two moans out and heavily pants in each others ears. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes in with the silence as the bed creeks from different positions*

Eric: *on his hands and knees. His cock hard and need to cum* I'm gonna~

Josh: *stokes and squeezed his member* cum for me

Eric: *his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he cums in his hand and on the bed. Shuddering and twitching as he screams out with tears of hot pleasure slides down his face. Clenching down on Josh's cock*

Josh: *thrusts four more times before cumming. His vision cloudy and white as his ears rings. Heavily pants against Eric's shoulder before pulling out of him*

Eric: *slumps into the bed. Tired and satisfied for now as his world turns dark*

*time skip to morning*

Eric: *snuggling once again into Josh. Hissing out in slight pain* what the fuck did you do to me *mumbling in his chest*

Josh: I fucked you like you begged

Eric: ...we're not leaving the other d for the rest of the month

Josh: agree *pulling him closer* now sleep

Eric: *nods, clinging to him more* my human...

Josh: *chuckles* my puppy

Eric: *smiles lightly, already dozing off*

Josh: *sighs, brushing his hair out of the way* I love you

Eric: *wraps his tail somewhat around his leg. Nuzzling his chest. His own way of showing his human his love and passiveness*

*the end*


End file.
